Question: Rearrange the equation so $a$ is the independent variable. $3a-7=-4b+1$ $b=$
Answer: To arrive at a correct equation, we have to solve the equation for $b$. $\begin{aligned}3a-7&=-4b+1\\\\ 4b-1&=7-3a\\\\ 4b&=8-3a\\\\ b&=\dfrac{8}{4}-\dfrac{3a}{4}\\\\ b&=2-\dfrac{3}{4}a\end{aligned}$ The following equation is rearranged so $a$ is the independent variable: $b=2-\dfrac{3}{4}a$